For example, an operation switch provided in a seat for automobiles is used to turn on/off an in-vehicle lighting system, adjust a seat slide position, adjust a reclining angle, turn on/off a seat heater or adjust room temperature, control a music playback, or perform any other operation.
FIG. 9 illustrates a seat for automobiles of related art. In related art, an operation switch 105 is often provided in a synthetic resin-made finisher 104 attached to a side face of a seat cushion 1. For this reason, the disposition of the operation switch 105 is restricted by an automobile frame and a seated person's feeling, such as a foreign body sensation and the position of installation thereof is limited. If the operation switch 105 is placed on a side face of the seat cushion 1, the width of the seat cushion 1 would be limited.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that an operation switch for instructing various operations is provided in a side face of a seat for automobiles.